When you say nothing at all
by Music of the wind
Summary: Bella loves spending time with Edward at night. He knows how to make her feel better without saying a word. When her mom gets sick how far is Edward willing to go to prove he'll always be there? Can he and Jacob put there differences aside to help Bella?


_**When You Say Nothing At All**_

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I can never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing. The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

Bella let a sigh escape her lips and snuggled close to Edward. This was her favorite part of the day. Charlie was asleep and Edward was all hers. The two of them didn't need to talk much. She couldn't explain why but even though Edward didn't talk much she heard everything.

Edward asked "Bella what's wrong? Are you cold? I can get off the bed. Bella, love you have to tell me what's wrong."

Bella smiled and said "Everything is perfect. Sometimes I can have a rotten day and you come over and everything is better."

Edward laughed and said "I love you to Bella. Now I think you need to get some sleep."

Bella yawned and lied down in her bed. Edward sighed and said "I'm going to kill Emmet! He's outside spying on us. I'll be right back Bella."

After school the next afternoon Edward found Bella in her room crying. He walked over to her and said "Are you alright? I know I wasn't at school today; are you really that upset with me? Bella look at me. If I had my way I'd never leave you. What happened at school today?"

Bella sniffled and said "I-it w-wasn't s-school. M-my m-mom is sick."

Edward pulled Bella close to him and said "Take your time Bella. We still have those tickets for the two of us to go to Jacksonville. Did you want to use them this weekend?"

Bella smiled a sad smile and said "Yes thank you Edward. I'm sorry that I scared you like that."

Edward sighed and said "You don't need to talk. Bella I know that you need me right now. I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all. All day long I can hear people talking out loud. When you hold me near you drown out the crowd. Try as they may they can never define what's been said between your heart and mine._

The next few days at school were a nightmare for Bella. It didn't help the sun was out everyday so Edward wasn't there. When Saturday finally rolled around she felt like someone had stuck a knife in her gut. Charlie put his arm around her and said "I talked to Jacob today he's willing to come with you. I don't think you should be alone with Edward in your current state. I'd go with you but your mother and I don't see eye to eye. The way Billy says it is I see in color and you and her see in black and white. That's not bad Bells. I'm just saying that we see things differently."

Bella didn't even realize that she had been crying until she felt a cold hand brush her cheek. She turned towards Edward and said "I've missed you."

Edward sighed and said "Shh. Bella I've missed you to. Now are you all packed? I can help if you still have things."

Charlie spoke firmly and said "She's already packed and you aren't going with her. She's gone into shock. I'm not saying you would do this but-."

Edward took a step back and said "I would never take advantage of Bella. I love her Charlie."

Charlie's expression softened and he said "Alright you can go with her. However Jacob has to come with you. Bells I want you to take Jacob's car. It's not that I don't trust you. Jacob's car is better on gas."

Edward nodded and said "Is Jacob here yet? Our plane leaves in three hours and driving isn't a smart choice. There is no way we'll get there in time to see her."

Charlie sighed and said "Jacob is here. He seemed upset when I said you were coming. Bells you should get going; if you need anything give me a call. Don't worry about getting back in time for school. I told your teachers about your mom and they said not to worry about school. Be safe Bells."

Bella stood up and walked outside. Jacob was standing on the porch and said "Bells does Edward have to come? I can't stand his smell; please don't cry. I didn't mean it like that."

Edward heard Bella crying and said "Bella, love whatever is the matter? Jacob what did you say to her?"

Bella was crying so hard she fell backwards and Edward caught her. He gently rubbed her back and tried to sooth her. Nothing he said worked Bella just sobbed into his shirt. Jacob sighed and said "Bells I didn't mean to hurt you."

Edward glared at Jacob and said "Sometimes you need to learn to shut your mouth. Any idiot can tell that she doesn't need to deal with our bickering. Bella we really need to go."

Bella didn't say anything she just wiped her eyes and walked over to Jacob's Rabbit. Edward didn't let go of Bella's hand the whole time they were on the plane. An hour into the flight Bella said "Edward thank you for helping me. I don't know how to thank you. I know I've been clingy and moody. I honestly don't know how you put up with it."

Edward smiled and said "I believe when you first met me you said my mood swings were giving you whip lash. I'm taking this as payback for anything I said that was rude."

Jacob sighed and said "Once this flight is over I need a hot bath. Then maybe the stench of bloodsucker won't be choking me."

Edward heard Bella gasp and said "Jacob stop. Let's get one thing straight I don't like you and you don't like me. However Bella is in pain and we both love her. Can we but our differences aside so we can help her?"

Jacob turned to face Bella and said "Bells he's right. I haven't been fair to you. When we get to your mom's I want you to take a hot bath and calm yourself."

Bella smiled and said "Edward what did Alice see in my mom's future? You seem a little nervous.

Edward put his arm around Bella and said "Your mom is going to be fine Bella. You know it doesn't annoy me so much that I can't hear your thoughts anymore. When I'm with you its like you drown out a crowd of voices cluttering my head. You make everything so much simpler Bella. That is why I love you. Close you eyes love we'll be landing soon and I know you don't like that."

When the plane landed Edward got into the rental car and said "Jacob shut up! I know that you and I have our differences but you really need to shut up. I won't have you upset Bella again."

Bella sat in the backseat beside Jacob. Jacob asked "What is with you two? Sometimes he doesn't talk and you still are ok. Bells would you mind answering the question? I was stuck sitting next to a vampire for four hours. The least you can do is answering me."

Bella smiled and said "It's hard to explain Jake. He doesn't have to talk for me to know that he's there for me. The look in his eyes is enough for me to know that he'll never leave me again. Many people don't understand the bond that we have. Jacob its not that I'm not happy you're here it's more that if he wasn't I'd go nuts."

When they reached Renee's and Phil's house Edward stopped the car and said "I'll get the bags Bella."

Bella and Jacob knocked on the door and Phil opened it. His eyes were red from crying but he still smiled at Bella. He said "Bella your mom woke up this morning. When I told her you were coming she was so happy. The doctor's said that you're giving her hope Bella. As long as she keeps her strength up she should be fine. Now you must want to freshen up. The bathroom is upstairs on your right."

Jacob shook Phil's hand said "I'm Jacob Bella's friend. Her boyfriend is carrying the bags. Now where did you say the bathroom was?"

Phil pointed in the direction of the stairs and Jacob walked away. Edward came into the house carrying the bags. He asked Phil where Bella would be sleeping and carried her bag into her room. Bella was sitting on the bed trying not to cry.

When she saw Edward she tried to smile. Edward sighed and said "Come here love. I'm sorry about Jacob. You need me right now fighting with him doesn't help you."

Bella climbed on to Edward's lap and said "Please don't talk. I know that you're here for me. You don't need to tell me because you say it best when you say nothing at all."

Edward smiled and gave Bella a light kiss on the cheek. After a while he said "I love you Bella."


End file.
